True Love
by Princesx Mystery
Summary: Lucy is Gray's ex-girlfriend whom she loves most,but misunderstandings and evil rivals got along the way causing them to break up,will they get along to find that none of the two of them had betrayed each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story

Please support and it is a Gray x Lucy fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail nor it's character...

Chapter 1

Fairytail enterprise is a network where inthere are many talented and beautiful singers and actors and one of them is

Gray Fullbuster,he is being idolize by anyone because of his looks,talent and social status he has raven hair as dark as night and cold blue ice that can capture you in one glance,his godlike face and his well- tone body, he is also one of the greatest actor,singer and a model and he is very rich,he is also a former band member of Fairy Avenue as the lead he is also the ex-boyfriend of Lucy Heartfilia.

His mother Ur Fullbuster,she short raven black hair and dark blue eyes,she is a legendary actress, his decease father who is a rich and a famous ice sculptor in the world,he also had 2 older sibling,

Ultear and Lyon Fullbuster,Ultear has long dark violet hair and black eyes. She is a famous fashion designer in Paris while Lyon has white hair and black eyes he is currently a great ice sculptor...

His bestfriend is Loke Stellar a famous model and singer he is a former member of Fairy Avenue as the lead guitarist, he also known for his ability to woo a girl in one glance,he has orange spiky hair and brown eyes with a well-tone body,he had known Gray since they were young and he almost knew all Gray's secrets.

Lucy Heartfilia a beautiful blonde girl,she has waist length hair with curls at the end,she has light blue eyes and a curveous body, she is being fantasize by boys and being envied by girls she is also a popular model,actress and she is also the ex-girlfriend of Gray whom he still love most.

Layla Heartfilia mother of Lucy,she is a well-known model.

Jude Heartfilia father of Lucy,he is a very rich businessman

Levy McGarden bestfriend of Lucy,she has short blue hair and a petite body with brown eyes,she is a great novelist and famous for her novels and she is in a relationship with Gajeel Redfox

Ezra Scarlet bestfriend of Lucy,she has long scarlet red hair,light brown eyes and a sexy body,she is a very cool action star and she is famous for her action movies.

Jellal Fernandez boyfriend of Erza,he has blue hair,black eyes and a well- tone body,he is a famous singer and model and a former band member of Fairy Avenue as the second guitarist.

Nastu Dragneel a friend of Gray, he has pink hair and brown eyes and also a former band member of FA as the drummer,but he is now currently a famous DJ on a well-known club, He is also in a relationship with Lisanna Strauss.

Lisanna Strauss she has short white hair with light blue eyes and a petite body and a famous photographer and in a relationship with Natsu and the younger sister of Mirajane Strauss.

Gajeel Redfox has a black long hair and black eyes with piercing all over his face,he is a former member of the band FA,and is in a relationship with Levy McGarden,he is now a popular rock singer.

Makarov Dreyar the CEO of Fairytail Enterprise he is a short old man with brown eyes with long mustache.

Laxus Dreyar the grandchild of Makarov,he has light blonde hair with brown eyes,he always wear big earphone, he is the co. CEO of FE

Mirajane Strauss Is also a , she has long white hair and blue eyes and a sister to Lisanna Strauss,together with her fiancée Freed Justine.

Freed Justine a major stockholder of FE and

Hibiki Laytis boyfriend of Lucy,he has chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes and a well-tone body he is a model and a singer of the Lamia Scale Entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Show Details

Chapter 2

Normal POV

~~~~Cafe~~~~

"Good Morning Lu-chan! " levy greeted Lucy warmly

Lucy is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a short shorts with blue boots while her beautiful blonde her falls through her back,she is wearing light blue make up and pink lipstick while levy is wears orange sleeveless dress and orange sandals.

"Good morning too, Levy-chan" Lucy greeted back.

As the two seated the waiter went to them asked their orders as he passed the menu to the two.

"Hmmm..." Lucy started  
"I think I'll have one vanilla milkshake and strawberry shortcake"she said while returning the menu to the waiter who is staring at her intensely.

"I think I'll have hot coffee and a carrot cake" as she smiled at the waiter,but the waiter didn't notice it because he is still staring at Lucy who .is very uncomfortable in his gaze.

"Ne..." levy started

"Why do you keep on staring at my friend"she asked

" I'ts because, I think I have seen her somewhere before and she is strikingly beautiful" the waiter answered while flirting with Lucy but was cutoff by an angry Erza Scarlet

Erza is wearing maroon red jacket with black inner shirt and a denim skirt and red shoes with three inches heels.

"What do you think you are doing?! " Erza glared at the waiter

"N-nothing" was the waiter's reply to the angry Erza,and then Lucy stands up and pulled Erza to seat with she still keeps on glaring at the waiter who just flirted with Lucy.

"Did he do something to you?!"Erza asked anger is visible on her voice

"N-no" she said while stuttering

"But if he flirts with you again" Erza said while threatening the poor waiter,who is scared to his bones

"I"ll tear him alive!" Erza said with dark aura emitting through her.

And when she notice that everybody occupying the whole cafe was staring at her,she just look away and she started scanning the whole menu

And when a girl waitress wearing a maid costume went over to them

"Gomenasai" she said apologetically while she bent her head down

"No, it's okay" Lucy said while gesturing her to put her head up

And then when she looked up, the waitress has a shock and surprise expression on her face and then she finally spoke

"A-are you Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet?!" she said while stuttering

And then we just nodded while gesturing to keep quiet and then she suddenly took a pen a paper.

"Will you sign it for me..."the waitress said while pleading while handing the pen and paper to us.

"Sure" Lucy said while Erza just nodded  
And then the waitress handed the pen and paper and then Erza and Lucy signed the paper

"Arigatou" she said while smiling

"It's because my sister is very fond of the two of you" she said  
And then she finally kept the paper Erza and Lucy signed and then she took the paper she used in listing the orders

And then she speak"What is your order,Ma'am?"she asked  
" I will have vanilla milkshake and strawberry shortcakes while levy have coffee and carrot cake,How about you Erza what will you have?" Lucy asked Erza...

"hmmm..." Erza started  
"I think I'll have chocolate parfait and a cheesecake" Erza stated

"Is that all? the waitress asked

"yes" levy answered and then the waitress went to the counter and told them our orders and then levy suddenly speak

"Ne..." levy stated

"hmm" Erza answered

"Why are you late today?"

"Huh?" Erza answered

"I said why are you late?"Levy asked with a smirk on her face

"I was caught on a traffic jam" Erza replied

"Is that so" levy asked while grinning evilly  
Lucy just sweatdrop at her two bickering friends

And then levy and Erza was caughtoff,when there orders had arrived  
The three of them started eating their snack

"N-ne,Levy?"Lucy asked  
"hmm" levy answered while drinking her cup of coffee

"Why do you call us for?" Lucy asked while chewing her strawberry shortcake  
"oh" levy said

" I called you and Erza today because,Mira-san wanted to talk to us at 10:00am" levy answered

"Is that so?" Erza said while taking a sip from her parfait,and then Erza notice the bracelet around Lucy's wrist, it is made from pure silver with little symbols of the 12 zodiac and then Erza suddenly asked

"N-ne,Lucy?"Erza asked in a serious tone  
"What is it Erza?" Lucy replied  
"Why do you still wear the bracelet that bastard gave you"Erza asked in a more serious tone.

"huh" was only Lucy's reply,she suddenly froze and Lucy didn't notice that tears were cascading through her delicate porcelain cheeks

"Lucy,we are your trusted friends, you can tells us anything!" Erza shouted

And just before levy could stop Erza  
Erza took Lucy's wrist and pulled Lucy out of the cafe not before saying  
"levy could you kindly pay the bill for lucy and I are going to talk and just follow us at the park,okay" Erza said before completely exiting the cafe pulling Lucy with her.

-{ Levy's POV }-

"I was too shock when Erza suddenly pulled Lucy and exited the cafe with her"  
I thought

" I am very worried about Lucy because even though we knew that she and Gray had broke up,she didn't actually said the reason" and then I quickly finished my coffee and called the waitress and paid our bill,not before leaving her $100 tip.

After I exited the cafe, I quickly got in to my car, an orange convertible  
When I drove off,heading to the said park

" I wonder what they're talking about right now? I asked my self while incresing the speed of my car.

('o') v Lucy's POV v('o')

\\\\At the Park/

When we reached at the park, Erza's back was facing me and she finally spoke,  
"Lucy " she said in a serious tone,I was shocked when Erza suddenly hugs me and caress my hair.

"please,Lucy " Erza pleaded ,and then I hugged her back and I whispered to her ear "okay,I'll tell you." I said,and pulled her to a near bench,and then Erza asked

"Lucy, why did the two of you broke up"Erza asked

"I-it started " Lucy said

{Flashback}

****2 years ago****

-Lucy's POV-

I was sitting at the make-up room, waiting for the director until I receive a call from an unknown number

"Hello" Lucy answered  
" Do you know about Gray's cheating behind your back" she said with an evil tone,"then meet me at Akabeko Restaurant" she said but before I could reply she already hang the phone..

And then my heart is beating so fast and then I quickly run-off,not minding the people around me and went to the parking lot and got my car, when I was inside my car, I quickly start it, and headed for the restaurant that the mystery caller.

;;;;;;;;Restaurant;;;;;;;;

I reached the restaurant I quickly look for the caller and when I saw a girl with short green hair with light green eyes waving at me, and I quickly headed to her and ignore the stares I got from people around the restaurant.

"Good to see you,Heartfilia-san"she greeted me but I quickly seated myself and then asked her

"What do you want?" I said with a blank expression

"hmm" she started  
"Lucy Heartfilia a very beautiful and talented actress, being fantasized by men and being envied by women"she said with a smirk on her face

"Just get to the point!" I said while clenching my fist  
"okay,okay" she said

"I called you here to let you know that your perfect boyfriend is cheating behind your back" she said in an obvious teasing manner

"I-it's not true!" I yelled while tears were rolling on my cheek

And then she quickly open her bag and took a photo  
It was Gray holding a baby in his arms with a violet haired girl.

"N-no" I said in a low tone

"But it's true"she said with a smirk on her voice

And then I quickly went out the resto and headed for the parking lot while tears where bursting in my eyes,when I was already on my car, I quickly drove off,not before getting a text message from Gray.

And then I quickly headed to the Rose Maze

-{ Rose Maze }-

When I quickly get off my car,not before wiping the streak of tears left on my cheeks and then I quickly headed to the big statue of Cupid and Psyche, where I have seen a figure, he was standing at the center of the statue, he was wearing a long blue dark sleeves with blue vest and was wearing black jeans and was smiling vibrantly at me but when he notice the sad look on my face his smiling face faded

And then I notice that it was Gray and then he suddenly approach me and stared deep on his eyes and then he quickly pulled me into a tight hug but I struggle causing him to have confusion and pain in his eyes

And then I quickly spoke,  
" Were finished" I said with tears cascading through my delicate cheeks,  
And then I notice shock and pain through his handsome features,  
And then he quickly pulled my wrist preventing me to run-off but I don't know what got into my mind that I suddenly slapped him on his cheek and then this caught him off-guard and then quickly pulled my wrist and started running but not before noticing that Gray is still following me until I reached a nearby park and then I noticed that Hibiki is there, and when he notice that I was there he quickly ran up to me and hugged me, but before I could even resist, Gray was glaring at us and then I quickly broke the hug

Until, Gray approached us and he punched Hibiki,causing him to fall off the ground and then pulled my wrist but I resist him and then he finally spoke,

"Is that why you wanted to break up with me" he said in a low but deadly voice just enough for me to hear

"am I not enough for you" he said ,his eyes were covered by his bangspupu

And then I suddenly slapped him because of my anger but he caught my hand and pulled me to a tight hug but was caught off-guard when Hibiki punched him on his left cheek and then he quickly grabbed my wrist,but before Hibiki could even ran he was kicked by Gray,noticing the sudden exchange of attacks and that they were fighting over me.

"If Lucy don't want you anymore,just be a good boy and leave us two alone" Hibiki said while smirking evilly at Gray

"Never" Gray said while clenching his fist,but before he could even punched Hibiki I shouted

"Stop !" I said in between sobs

And then I suddenly faced Gray and told him

"Gray,we're over" I said while clenching the hem of my skirt

And then I saw pain,betrayal and hurt in his eyes

And when I glance at Hibiki he was grinning evilly  
"Is it just my imagination" I thought

And then Hibiki suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a taxi,and when I was inside the cab, I notice the dark sky,suddenly heavy rains started pouring and I notice that Gray was still frozen at where he stood and that he was being soaked wet and I notice that there were tears falling through his eyes,when the cab started and drove off,not before tooling a glance at Gray who was staring at the vanishing figure of the cab we are into.

"""""""""End of Flashback"""""""""""

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

And then Erza were caressing the blonde long hair,who was now asleep on her arms, when a panting Levy came to them and asked what happened

"Erza,did she tell you?" Levy asked

"Yes" Erza answered while caressing the blonde locks of Lucy,she fell asleep,after she told me the whole story

"Oh,before I forgot we should be heading now to Mira,she has news for us"Levy said

And then Erza slightly tapped Lucy's shoulder,and when Lucy opened her eyes, she was greeted by her scarlet haired friend

"I'm sorry,Lucy but before we headed to Mira, I have a question to you?" Erza asked

"What is it,Erza ?" Lucy replied

"But you should answer me honestly"Erza said  
And then I just nodded

"Do you still love him?"Erza said  
Lucy was shocked at first not before saying  
"W-why would you say that?"Lucy said while stuttering  
"It's because of that"Erza pointed the bracelet Lucy was wearing  
And then Lucy just smiled and stared at the blue sky  
"I don't know"was Lucy's silent reply before looking at her friends and then she clutches at the bracelet

"It's okay,if you still don't have the answer with you,Lu-chan" levy said while cheering Lucy up

And then Erza grabbed Lucy and they started heading to the red Porsche of Erza.

As they headed to FE.

Sent from my iPad

Reply to:

Send

Sent from my iPad

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Reply to:

Send


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! Because of the tons of school works from the past months, I had forgotten to update this story :(... But because it is now summer break :) I might upload next week... And again I'm truly sorry for those who were waiting for the update of this story, And I'm indebted to those who review, follow and favorite this story. So Please review! if you find this story good please give feedback so that I know if I should still continue this story!**

**Well anyway, Please Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.**

**Chapter 3: Good Enough?**

Gray's POV

It had been 2 years since I last saw Lucy, whom I thought would be the one to tie my knot to. But when I'm about to propose to her at the Rose Maze, she had suddenly slapped me for no apparent reason that I was left frozen in my place, that was the time I cried my heart when Lucy left me for Hibiki.

Normal POV

It was 9:00 am. Lying in a king sized bed was a sleeping Gray, with the back of his hand, covering his onyx door suddenly flew open with Loke rushing over to his bed, only to yank the navy blue sheets off of the sleeping handsome raven haired man.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM! WE HAVE AN APPOINTMENT AT TEN O' CLOCK! SO GET UP OR I'LL POUR ICE WATER ON YOU!" Loke obnoxiously yelled.

"GOD DAMNIT I'M UP! GEEZ! DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD IN THE FRICKING MORNING?!" Gray shouted

Gray abruptly sat up while rubbing his eyes for any signs of sleep irritably, because of Loke's unspoken wake up call. He rushed over to his walk in closet, while Loke remained standing near his bed. As curious as Loke was right now, he began pacing around the room when something caught his attention. A silver, crossed-shaped pendant with a sapphire gem in the middle was lying untouched on top of a mahogany night stand. To his delight, he began skipping towards the decorative night stand and examined the pendant.

His eyebrows furrowed when he took a closer look.

"Wait a minute, isn't this the same pendant that Lucy gave him as a gift?" Loke asked curiously, eyeing the pendant. A hand suddenly shot out, grabbing the pendant with incredible speed.

"Give me that!" Gray growled, tucking the pendant into his pocket.

Loke stared at Gray with an amused expression while covering his laugh with a cough.

"Uh, Dude? Are you seriously going to wear that?" Loke chuckled.

"What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You're wearing a SUIT, we're going to an interview, not some fancy ball for old people!" Loke bursted out in laughter.

"I knew that! Just wait a sec!" Gray made a quick dash to his closet and came out wearing a simple long-sleeved polo, a pair of blue jeans a pair of white converse sneakers.

"Better?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Much, so... Why do you still have that pendant with you? I thought you and Lucy were over?" Gray's nonchalant expression turned into a slight frown. Gray had remembered when Lucy gave that pendant, it was his birthday and both of them celebrated it alone. Both of them were so happy that Gray didn't even care if there was no party, as long as Lucy was by his side, nothing will ever change that. But that was a long time ago, back when they were both so in love, and now today, they went in their separate ways, and none of them saw each other since... Snapping out from his daze, he shot a deathly glare at Loke, before returning to his emotionless state.

"That's none of your business..."

"Fine, Fine..." Loke waved him off "Let's go, we don't want to be late for the appointment"

The two were currently standing in front of two cars. One was a sleek, black BMW Convertible and the other was an expensive silver Ferrari.

"Your car or mine?" Gray asked, lazily spinning his car keys around his index finger.

"Definitely your car, it will get us to Fairy Tail Enterprise faster, you know how Mirajane's assistant, Wendy gets" Loke replied, shuddering at the thought. Gray chuckled while shaking his head.

"Sure. Let's go"

Both of them were already Inside the elevator and Loke was complaining about how huge Fairy Tail Enterprise was and how long it takes the elevator takes to get to the top floor.

"OH DEAR GOD, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?! YOU'VE BEEN COMPLAINING FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING IF THE OFFICE IS AT THE TOP FLOOR!" Gray panted at his uncharacteristic out-burst.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M NOT AN 'OH SO PATIENT' PERSON SO SHUT UP!" Loke retorted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"STOP COPYING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

"STOP COPYING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

"STOP IT!"

"STOP IT!"

"STOP!"

"STOP!"

"I'M GAY!"

"Good for you!" Gray grinned as he gave a pat at Loke's back.

"GUYS! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Wendy screeched.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK-wha?" Gray stopped short when his eyes wavered to a certain female blonde who was staring wide-eyed at him. Both of them locked eyes for what seemed like hours.

"...Lucy?!" Gray muttered under his breath.

"G-gray?..." Lucy gasped

" O-kay! So the reason why I called you guys here is because we are going to present a new project. You'll be starring a movie along with Natsu and with some other people that I really don't care about!"

"WHAT?! Why?! I refuse!" Lucy whined.

"I'm sorry Lucy. You're the only one compatible for the leading role, Yo-hime."

"B-but..." Lucy tried to persuade Mira into giving the role to the other women but failed.

"So, Gray do you accept the role?" Mira asked intertwining her hands on top of her huge oak table, But before Gray could even answer to Mira's question, Loke had butted in

"Of course he will." Loke answered while pushing Gray's head down.

"Mmmmphh.." Gray muffled

"So it's a deal then, the location is at the city of Kyoto, I will have a plane ready for the trip, together with the other cast of the movie." She said giving the documents to Wendy.

"If I may ask?." Loke asked

"What it is Loke?" Mira answered smiling at the handsome strawberry blonde haired man, who is still pushing Gray's mouth with his hand. "So what kind of movie are they doing?." He asked while letting Gray free from his hold.

"Well..." She started "it is inspired with a bit historical but a classical romance within it, it started about 400 years ago, in the village of Kyoto where in youkais where freely roaming around the place, gutting infants, mikos and noble princesses and other life that has an important role in the society." She continued with a hint of mystery in her tone, stars are plastered in her eyes, she told the summary to them.

Lucy just sighed,because she knew that she cant backout in this project, for it is the most awaited movie in this year, were in many actresses were killing each other just to get the she just breathed out a sign of exhaustion and glance at Gray's direction who is now wearing his mask of indifference. And she just listened to the plot.

Mira then explained the plot to them, and cleared all the question she was asked with her innocent smile in place.

Lucy was definitely love the story, and was itching to hear all of it from Mira, 'whoever created such story is an incredible writer.' she thought.

Gray just stared at Lucy who was so absorbed in listening to the story with Loke who is now engrossed with the story too, he just stared at Lucy whose back faced him. He then notice how much she changed, her shoulder length hair, which is now up to her back, but her attitude in listening to stories in regards with her favorite themes. He missed her every time, and all this time I still don't know why she broke up with me." He contemplated

But he also reminded himself that Lucy was the woman who broke his heart and left him all alone with no one, Gray then felt all the pent up anger rising in his veins, He was angry at her for breaking his heart with no remorse that he wanted to inflict pain to her in retribution in doing this to him.

Busy with his thoughts that he failed to notice Loke's knowing glance, noticing the sad and crestfallen look on his best friend.

Loke had been friends with Gray since childhood, their parents often set play dates for them to meet. Until Loke's father was transferred that they were force to settle overseas.

They just met again in their 2nd year junior high-school, that they begin to patch up things again.

Loke have always seen Gray a bubbly child since their childhood but after returning, the always happy-go-lucky boy he befriended years ago had changed drastically. He now had that cold demeanor around him, always closing himself from others and often spoke to anyone.

"That's all, you may go now, the contract signing will be ready in a week, just to remind the two of you.

Lucy's mouth was parted with a complete shock expression on her face while Gray's expression darkened at hearing Mira's words. Gray then calmly walked out of the office with his stoic mask in place, causing Loke to run after him.

"Oi! Wait up" Loke shouted after him, waking him from his reverie.

Gray stopped at the front of his red Ferrari at the parking lot.

"What the h-" Loke cursed while panting in exhaustion, but noticed Gray clenching his fist.

"am I not good enough for her?" gray said mostly to himself but Loke still heard it.

"W-what the" Loke said while putting a hand at gray's shoulder, that he notice a single tear had fallen on Gray's cheek

"G-gray.."

"I don't need your pity." Gray said while throwing his car key to Loke.

"I'm going out, just put the car at the lot." Gray said while putting his hands at his pocket.

"Tsk." Loke muttered to himself while doing what gray asked him.

Gray's POV

I left my car at Loke's care, while walking around the city. Then I notice the gasps and chattering arounds me. I cursed myself for not bringing my disguise.

"Shit!"

Girls now swarmed around me, asking incoherent words that I don't understand, while I tried to get out of the crowd.

"Eep! Gray-sama!"  
"Kyaaaaahhh!"  
"Ah, it's Gray-kun"

I cursed myself for being careless, that I failed to disguise myself before going out of the public, then I quickly ran to avoid the crowd who were now tailing behind me.

After, I had manage to got out of the crowd.

I saw something that made my blood boil.

Lucy is kissing Hibiki on the lips. I clench my fist into a tight ball enough to make it bleed, gritting my teeth, my bangs covered my onyx orbs.

Then I felt my heart breaking into million pieces, just seeing Lucy with another man can make me angry to no end.

I got out of my stupor, and quickly walk towards to no one knows were.

After a few lengthy walk, just to clear out my head, I looked around noticing that it was the park were Lucy left me for Hibiki.

Normal POV

Then drops of water were falling from the dark sky.

The rain poured heavily, causing Gray to drench in the pouring rain, when he suddenly punch the light post beside the bench.

He started punching and punching, making a huge crater hole at the post and making his knuckles bloody with severe bruise.

When he felt his head aching, then everything went black.

Lucy's POV

After the meeting regarding the contract, my iPhone 5 vibrated, I then answered the call,knowing it was Hibiki.

"Hello" I answered  
"Hi, babe can we go eat lunch" he asked

"Sure, where to?"

" I'll pick you up, at the FE"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute"

Then I hanged the phone, as the recent events had flashed into my mind regarding to GRAY.

The man whom I love, until now seeing him as handsome as before or more.

I truly love him, but seeing him cheating behind my back, it hurts so much.

" am I not good enough for him?." I questioned myself thinking it makes my eyes water with sadness and pain.

Beep! Beep!

I turned my head, seeing Hibiki with his blue Porsche.

Hibiki is the man whom I turned into after I knows gray 'cheating' behind my back. And for that I love him but not as much I love gray before.

I quickly turned on my heels and went to the passenger seat beside Hibiki.

"We're are we heading to?" I asked

"Secret" he said winking seductively at my way before turning on the wheels for us to get moving.

"O-okay" I said

Normal POV

-time skip-

Lucy then notice that we are now heading to the famous restaurant in the city, the outer interior of the Resto is influenced with western design.

We enter the spacious Resto, a footman suddenly appear holding out a menu.

"Reservation, sir?" The footman asked

" Laytis, table for 2" Hibiki said

"This way" a the footman assisted us in getting our table.

"Your waiter will be here shortly" he handed the menu.

"Thank you" Lucy said, grabbing the menu away from the waiter.

-time skips-

After lunch, Lucy and Hibiki walked towards the park, Hibiki suddenly pulled Lucy towards him and smashed his lips on hers in a rough kiss. Lucy gasped, making this an advantage for him to slip his tongue in, exploring the sweet cavern. Lucy managed to pull away in a mere second and slapped Hibiki across his left cheek.

"What the hell?!" Lucy shrieked and ran as fast as her legs can carry her away from Hibiki. She noticed that the sky was already dark and a heavy drizzle had fallen from the sky. She ran and ran until she reached a park.

She abruptly stopped when we spotted an unconscious figure in the far distance. She made her way over to the figure and gasped when she spotted a nearby lamp with a huge crater in a center. She realized that the figure was Gray. She kneeled down and lightly slapped his cheek.

"Gray... Gray... Gray! Wake up!"

Gray's POV

I felt something slap my cheek. My eyes slowly opened a bit. The image was little bit blurry but I could make out a figure with blonde hair and light sapphire eyes.

"L-Lucy..?" And I blacked out.

Lucy's POV

"Hey Gray! Wake up!"

I quickly grabbed Gray's phone and dialed Loke's number. It rang for a moment before it he answered.

"Hello?"

"Loke! This is Lucy! I found Gray passed out in the park! Please pick us up, we're both drenched in the rain!"

"Okay, Okay! I'll be there in a minute! Don't move!"

"How can I not move?! It's fricking raining hard right now!"

"Ugh! Just... Forget it! I'll come pick you guys up!" Then he hung up.

"Great, just great. I'm with a passed out Gray, and what's worse, it's raining..." I sighed and face-palmed myself.


End file.
